Five Things They Know and the One They Don't
by undeadTyrant
Summary: Just like the title said. One of those 5 1 thingy-s. I dunno, my cousin told me to write it. R&R! Mentions of child abuse, alcohol and cute Thor's.


**A.N: So this is some stuffs that I made. My cousin told me about this 5 + 1 thingy-s and I don't really know how things go. So like, here's the 5 things that Clint didn't know about Tony and the 1 thing that he know for sure about Tony. I was thinking of making the Clint version on this because hey, it's IronHawk right? SO yeah, might as well. Oh this continues from Petite, though you can read it separately. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS.**

* * *

They did say that they were a couple. But even couples have several things that they didn't know about each other.

1. Piano

Clint was walking down the stairs. It just happened a few weeks ago when Tony said that they needed some "alone time" and convinced Clint to move to his Malibu house with him. The house was beautiful and huge and wide and comfy. Clint threw himself onto the beige colored sofa. He tilted his head backwards to see the beautiful scenery. The skies were dark but you can still see the stars and moon light reflected by the sea. Clint smiled; Tony has a really good taste after all. Talking about Tony, where is he anyway? He was the reason why Clint is awake. (Because Clint was paranoid when he tried hugging somebody beside him but found that Tony wasn't there)

Suddenly a soft-muffled piano playing was heard. Clint stood up from his sitting position, who the hell played a piano at 2 AM in the morning? Then it hit Clint—Tony. Clint then started to walk silently towards the source of sound. The sound started to get louder with every step he took. Oh this is fun.

The song was soft and calming and Clint could feel the jazz-vibe it was giving off. Clint kept on being silent as he watched Tony playing the piano from behind. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he enjoyed Tony's playing.

It took like half an hour before Tony stopped, his body resting against the white grand piano. "Didn't know you can play," commented Clint Tony gasped before he turned around, face turning red when he realized that it was Clint. "Y-Yeah, what are you doing up anyway?" Tony changed the topic. Clint lifted one of his eyebrows, "You weren't there," answered Clint before he sat next to Tony. "You?"

"Nightmares," whispered Tony. Clint sighed before he pulled Tony into a hug. "I didn't know you can play," muttered Clint, he could feel Tony smiling at the crook of his neck, "Yeah, parents, thought that I should be classy and stuff and they forced me to learn the piano,"

"Is that why you don't play in front of people?" asked Clint as he patted Tony's back to ease him. "Every time I play, all I can remember is Howard's disappointed face and I don't want to face that anymore,"

Clint huffed, "Well I guess you just have to think of something else then," Tony pulled away from the hug, "Like what?" Clint kissed Tony's lips softly, "Me," he answered a smile on his face. Tony chuckled, "You need to give me more than a kiss to get that," he teased. Clint blinked, "Gladly," he said with a smirk as he caught Tony's hands and held them down. "Wait, I was joking! Clint!"

2. Sweets

"Tony, what are those?" asked Clint, pointing at a box in Tony's hands. Tony smiled, "Oh this? It's a gift from Pepper and Happy! You know since they're on honeymoon right now and SI is paying all of it and this is the least they can do, so they say," answered Tony before he put the said box on the table.

"Huh, I see," Clint took a seat in front of Tony, staring at the box. "Is there something wrong?" asked Tony, Clint shook his head, "Nah, just curious. Open it then!" Tony nodded as he gave a wide smile. He opened the box, "Sweets?" Clint blinked, "They gave you—""Oh my God! My beloved Pepper gave me sweets!"

Clint frowned, "What? I didn't know you like sweets," Tony blushed, "Yeah, that's complicated, but look at these sweets!" said Tony as he shove the box to Clint proudly. "Look at this chocolate, it might seem innocent but it has whiskey in it," Tony popped it into his mouth "Oh! And this candy might look jelly and sweet because of the sugar coating but it's sour as fuck!" He ate the said candy, "And this one it has coconut and nuts in it!" said Tony. But before he could put it in his mouth, Clint took it away and ate it, "You were right, they're delicious,"

Tony stared at Clint with pure shock before he blinked, his hands turned into fists, "You stupid bird! That's my chocolate!" shouted Tony and Clint only laughed as he ran away from his angry lover.

3. Alcohol

Days like this were a pain for Clint. Days like the day when Howard and Maria along with their butler Jarvis died, was a pain to Clint because days like that turned his cheerful Tony into gloomy Tony. He would go and drink his way to grave and Clint can only sit there and watch because he didn't know what to do, he wasn't trained for those kinds of stuffs.

Like now.

Tony is drunk and he can barely do a shit. He can only drink and Clint can only sit there and watch his lover drink the dangerous amber liquid, chugging it like his life depended on it. He wished he can do something, but he can't. He's not trained for these things. He can only sit there and hear Tony's drunk ramblings.

"Hey Clint," calls Tony, "Yeah?"

"Do you know why I turn to some stupid dipshit when this stuff came?" that takes Clint's attention. "My dad always said that men of Stark were made from iron not gold," Tony chuckles, "He used to call me 'gold kid' in front of my mum, saying that I'm weak and soft and I can never live up to his expectations," Clint looks at Tony with pity on his face. Tony takes a deep breath and a gulp of scotch before he continues, "He was the one who made me an alcoholic. He told me to chug it in front of my mum and I just chugged it like my life was depended on it because I wanted to see that look of approval on his face but I got the complete opposite. My mum was looking at me with disappointment on her face and I just couldn't look at her anymore," Tony breaks into tears. "Before they died, my dad tried to talk to me but I didn't care because why start now right? If only I knew that was his last chance and my last chance to talk, I would've listened to him. I should've—"and Tony cries, his body trembling.

Clint doesn't know what to do except to hug him. "I just thought that maybe this is the only way I could make him proud. Drinking myself to death," whispers Tony. "No Tony that's not the answer," Clint says as he lifted Tony's face. "Look, I don't care what your dad used to think but I'm 100% sure that he's really proud of you right now. You've become a better man. You saved the world multiple times, so don't waste your life on alcohol, okay?" Tony sobs before he cries more.

When morning comes, Tony doesn't know what happened but he feels a million times better.

4. Puppies

It was raining heavily when Tony suddenly barged into their room; body soaked a puppy in his hands. "Look! I found a puppy!" said Tony proudly, Clint smacked his head. "Why in the world would you bring that puppy here?" asked Clint as he carried a towel and dried Tony's head with it. "Hmm… Because it's cute," answered Tony, a bright smile on his face. "Give me the towel," said Tony and Clint did it. He gave the towel to Tony and Tony used it to dry the puppy off. Clint's eyes went wide, "Tony! That was my towel!" "What?" Tony blinked, "Oh, I'm sorry, it's Thor's towel now,"

"Thor?"

"Yeah, see? Because the dog's fur reminds me of Thor,"

"That's not the problem; the problem is why did you name the pup? You don't even know if the owner's looking for it or not," complained Clint, Tony pouted, "No fun," said Tony before he ran off somewhere. Clint sighed.

And so Tony did what Clint told him to do. He started sharing papers and post Thor on the website and all just to look for his owner. After a few weeks the owner came to Stark Tower to pick Thor up. Tony gave Thor to his owner and after that they left. Clint stared at the said smile on Tony's face. "Hey," he called "What's wrong?" Tony shook his head.

"I always wanted to have a puppy but too bad my dad never allowed me to do so. I don't know I just thought Thor and I had something special you know. Found him in the streets all wet and cold and I don't know what took over me, I just picked Thor up and brought him home. I guess I just wanted to have a puppy that badly," admitted Tony, a laugh followed. Clint only nodded before he looked away.

The next day, Thor's owner came to the Stark Tower and gave Thor to Tony, saying that "He likes you," before he left. Tony was really happy and carried Thor everywhere. But it didn't really end up well with the real Thor.

"Thor!" called Tony, both Thor's started to run towards him. "Is there something wrong friend Stark?" asked the first Thor. Tony frowned, "What? No. I'm just calling my dog, "Thor"," Thor frowned, "How could you name a dog after me? This is a disgrace of my name!" Tony rolled his eyes, "Don't be mad Thor, I named him Thor because he's cute just like you!" answered Tony.

Thor's eyes went wide, a small blush on his face. "Do you really mean that friend Stark?" asked Thor, Tony nodded, "Yup!" "Thank you!" said Thor as he carried Tony and hugged him tightly, Tony chuckled, "Welcome big guy,"

Clint frowned, "God damn Thor's,"

5. Sketch

"Hey Tony, what'cha doin'?" said Clint as he sneaked from behind Tony. Tony gasped before he closed the book he was holding and held it close to him. "N-Nothing," he answered with a chuckle, "Let's go to the movies, yeah? Yeah. Okay, I'll get the tickets ready," said Tony as he walked out of the room. Clint frowned; he started to move his hands and took the book from Tony's arms swiftly, "Let's see what's inside," said Clint. Tony gasped, "Clint, give me that book back you motherfucker!" shouted Tony. Clint shook his head and gave a small "Nope" with a little pop at the back.

He opened the book and his eyes widened. The book was a sketch a book. A book filled with pictures of Pepper, Happy, Rhodes and even the Avengers (mostly Hawkeye) and at the back of it was the design of Tony's Iron Man suit. "Tony, these are beautiful, didn't know you can sketch," commented Clint. "Yeah well, who do you think made the designs for those machines and weapons and all? All me now give it back!" said Tony as he leaned forward, trying to grab the book only to fail. "Nope, until you do one thing for me," said Clint. Tony blinked, "Like what!"

"Draw me like one of your French girls Tony," Clint said with a wink only to earn a slap from Tony. "Nope, hell fucking no," and Tony left the room, leaving Clint laughing like crazy.

6. (+1) Cuddles

To say Tony Stark wasn't a sentimental person is kinda wrong in a way that is. Sure he doesn't really give a shit but he loves cuddles. Clint smiled, he has always known about this. Because hey seriously, who doesn't like cuddles? (Natasha *cough*) Hell no, even Natasha enjoyed cuddles though she doesn't really show it on her face.

Cuddles really meant something to Tony, they ease him. Especially during a nightmare.

Clint opened his eyes slowly, "what the—"he heard something shifting. Clint looked at the sleeping figure next to him. Tony was moving and shifting vigorously, head and hair damped with sweat, eyes twitching though closed and lips moving, pleading in his sleep. Clint sighed. He scooped Tony closer to him, hugged him and ran one of his hands through Tony's hair. "It's all right Tony, you're not there anymore, you're with me now, with Clint, you're safe," whispered Clint into Tony's ears. He didn't really know what Tony was dreaming of but he just had that thing in his guts that told him he was doing the right thing.

And he was right.

Tony started to calm down, hugging Clint back, muttering a small "Clint" before he went back to his peaceful sleep. Clint smiled, he didn't let go of Tony that night.

* * *

**R&R guys! Reviews are cookies! :3 **


End file.
